Nozeyt et la fabuleuse histoire
by Okzanna-Crystal
Summary: fiction basée sur minecraft, un jour une jeune fille d'un château royale tue son futur époux et prend la fuite. Une fois assez éloignée elle trébucha malencontreusement sur une merveilleuse pierre. C'est alors qu'elle sera envoyée dans le fabuleux monde cubique de Minecraft ! Pour lire la fiction sans trou : okzanna-crystal.
1. Le meurtre

Salut tous ! C'est Okzanna et aujourd'hui je vous poste ce premier chapitre de : Nozeyt and the fabulous history, soit en fran ais, Nozeyt et la fabuleuse histoire. C'est une fiction sur minecraft que j'avais decider de faire pour le serveur o j' tais, mais il a malheuresement ferm , mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais pas la continuer ! ^^ Aller c'est parti pour ce premier chapitre ! (ce texte est au pr sent car... voil quoi c'est au pr sent ! )

Chapitre 1_Le meurtre.

Dans une plaine, lointaine de toute civilation, une jeune personne erre seule en portant un lourd fardeau sur ses paules. Cette jeune fille tait descendante d'une famille extr mement riche et noble, c' tait la sa famille qui gouvernait le pays. Et comme chaque "princesse" le p re choissit le pr tendant au tr ne. Ce dernier non seulement il voulait tout prix tre roi mais il battait, au fouet ou a la barre de fer, ceux qui le d sobeissait. Cependant, le jeune pr tendant tait perdument amoureux de la princesse. Elle, ne partageait pas ses sentiments, elle tait du genre, rebelle, gar on manqu , poss dait un fort caract re et temp rament lever. Le peuple se demandait m me, si c' tait vraiment une fille digne d' tre la princesse.  
Mais un jour, s'en tait trop ! Ell ne pouvait plus supporter de voir son peuple battus mort par un tyran ! Elle le destestait plus que tout au monde. Alors, prenant son courage deux mains, la jeune fille alla fouiller dans son armoir, pour sortir un petit coffre en bois laqu bord d'or et grav d'argent. Elle l'ouvre et d bala ce qui avait l'int rieur. "Je ne n'aurai jamais penser pouvoir les sotir un jour, mais je n'ai plus le choix." se disait-elle et sortant du papier, une paire de gants en cuir robuste avec des griffes en m tal, ou plutot, des serres en fer plus tranchant que le diamant, situ la place des doigts. Elle le mit soigneusement, puis profitant de la nuit et surtout de cette belle nuit o la lune arrivait enfin z nith, la jeune princesse, marcha lentement, faisant attention se qu'elle ne fasse aucun bruit suspect, pouvant attirer les gardes. Elle arriva enfin une porte, une grande porte, il s'agissait de la porte de son pr tendant. Elle se chercha une id e de comment proc der, puis entra dans la chambre remplit de p nombre. La chambre plong dans le noir elle ne put voir o tait son lit. Alors elle avan en tatonnant doucement. Une fois ces yeux bien abituer cette p nombre, elle put remarquer que la chambre tait en d sordre total. C' tait r pugnant, l'odeur tait ns abonde, elle avala sa salive avec un petit r le de d gout. Elle s'avan a en vitant la nourriture qui tra nait par terre et les habits sales qui tait suspendus un peu de partout. Un moment elle faillit tomber en glissant sur l'un de ses v tement, mais elle se rattrapa tr s vite. Elle souffla pour rester calme et arriva enfin ce qui semblait tre, le lit du jeune gar on. Elle le regarda dormir aussi paisiblement. "Si tu n'avait pas t si diabolique, meurtrier, je pense que j'aurai pu t'accepter comme roi. Malheuresement, en finir des fins aussi justes..." pensa t-elle au plu profond d'elle-m me. Elle r fl chit comment le r veiller sans qu'il se doute de quoi que se soit. C'est alors qu'elle entonna ces mots ci, avec beaucoup de mal, presque en les crachant : "R veilles-toi, mon ch ri ! " es mots qu'elle avait prononc aussi doucement et avec beaucoup de douceur, lui r pugnait ! C'est alors qu'il ouvre les yeux doucement, se dressa pour se mettre assis sur le lit. Il balaya la chambre du regard mais avec l'obscurit il ne pouvait pas voir au plus loin que le bout de son nez.  
"C'est toi ? demanda t-il avec peur.  
-Bien s r mon amour...  
-Mais o es-tu ?  
-Juste coter...  
-Je ne te vois pas, montre-toi !"  
Il se plaignait de ne pas la voir. Cet homme aimait r ellement la princesse, alors s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, il s'inqui tait et se plaignait. Il savait tr s bien quel point la princesse pouvait tre aussi caract riel. Il l'observait tout les jours en train de manier son arc, son p e en cachette de son p re.  
Soudain, la peur l envahit. Le tintement de plusieurs lames qui s entrechoquent s accompagna au m tal froid qui venait de se d poser sur sa gorge. Oh Il se doutait de quelque chose depuis leur premi re rencontre Son caract re fort, cette jolie demoiselle, tait depuis le d but pr sage de fourberie et de mort. Ses mots doux paraissaient tre crach s sur son visage, malgr cet adorable sourire. Et voil qu elle le r veillait en pleine nuit, porteuse d une menace au bout de la main. Il aurait d s en douter non ? Se douter que tout ne serait pas aussi facile que a en avait l air. Mais c tait une femme, et faible en plus de a ! Que pouvait-elle bien faire avec ce jouet, contre un homme si imposant et puissant que lui ? Mais ces pens es s envol rent rapidement, se rendant compte que le moindre geste de travers entra nera le mouvement fatal. Elle ne passera pas l acte, elle ne peut pas Elle ne passera pas l acte ! Se r p ta-t-il. Sa main se crispa sur son genou. Il ignora se symbole de stress, et se dit que ce n tait qu un tat passager de sa future femme, peut- tre m me qu elle tait plong e dans un r ve ce moment-l et qu elle irait d une minute l autre se recoucher. Mais les l vres pulpeuses de la jeune princesse s approch rent de l oreille de l homme, et elle murmura, telle une d mone : Au revoir Passe le bonjour aux diables de ma part. La sc ne devint morbide. Dans un ultime r flexe de survie, il trouva la force de crier ses gardes, dans l espoir que l un d eux se d p che avant toute trag die. Il attendit, mais aucun bruit de pas ne se faisait entendre. Le prince se rappela de son enfance, son adolescence, et de sa rencontre avec cette succube. Puis, il fixa un linge sale au sol, ne pensant plus qu cette douce pr sence derri re lui.  
Comme un violoncelliste qui jouerait une note grave, Ozkanna insista sur le geste horizontal de son bras. Attrapant de l autre main la chevelure de sa victime pour s aider, elle appuya comme elle put pour trancher le maximum de chair. Mais le cou est une partie du corps tr s bien b tie, et elle dut faire revenir sa main plusieurs fois pour venir bout des muscles contract s de peur, et des art res qui lib r rent tout le liquide vital du prince. Lorsqu elle sentit la lame gratter une vert bre cervicale, un sentiment de d go t l envahit. L odeur du sang se propagea dans la pi ce, et elle ta son gant de fer de la gorge avec r pulsion. M me s il n tait pas mort, il serait incapable de parler et de bouger, et finirait t t ou tard par se vider de son sang. La lumi re s alluma. L un des gardes qui venait d entrer retira son casque et vomit la vue de la lourde t te qui s tait d croch e. On aurait dit qu un ours venait de lui coller une baffe monumentale, mais c tait une jolie princesse qui se tenait assise sur le lit. Des griffes ac r es la place des mains, la t te baiss e et les cheveux ensanglant s qui retombaient sur son doux visage. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ele bougea, ce qui attira l attention des gardes. Elle leva lentement la t te. Ses cheveux s cart rent pour d voiler un visage comparable celui d un ange d chu. Regret, peur, haine, tristesse, HAINE. Que de sentiments qui se refl taient dans ses yeux malfaisants. Du sang avait gicl sur sa joue gauche, et elle semblait avoir pleur le sang de sa victime 


	2. La fuite

Chapitre 2_La fuite.

"Oh ! J'ai de la compagnie." se disait-elle avec calme. Elle d visagea leurs visages, atrophi et perdus. "Ils sont en surnombre..." s'inqui tait-elle. Elle regarda les gardes et ils la fix rent alors quand elle se mit bouger. Ils remettaient leurs casque et pointaient leurs lance et fusils vers la jeune princesse. Elle commen ait avoir peur, peur de ne pas survivre au massacre qu'elle allait comettre. Elle se leva, la t te baiss e et r flechie. Un bruit surpuissant et crachant des flammes r sonna, du liquide giclant sur le sol s'entendt, l'un d'entre eux avait tir et n'avait pas manqu sa cible. Le fendement de deux lame s'entrehocqu rent retentit. Un autre soldat s' tait avan rapidement et avait introduit son arme vers elle. Mais une seconde elle leva ses mains et bloqua l'attaque. Elle tourna sur elle m me pour arriv derri re lui et, profitant de son incompr hension, enfon a sa paires de serres dans ses c tes, faisant remonter jusq'au bras et arracha la peau, brisa des os et laissant les organes vitaux se verser par terre. Il s' ffondra et ses camarades fonc rent et tir rent sur ce qui paraissait tre l'infante du mal. Mais avec les t n bres qui s'amenaient la f te, les guerriers ne vinrent rien et s'apper urent qu'apr s, qu'ils s'entretuaient. La peur, la haine, la culpabiliter, tout cela maintenant lui donnait la force d'un seule chose : Courrir vers un nouveau destin ! Elle arriva dans une impasse, encercl e, elle s'arr ta, repris son souffle et se tourna vers ses annemis. L'un d'entre eux portait une p e imposante, une armure fait d'or et serr de diamant. Elle avala sa salive et couta cet homme, qui s'avan ait doucement vers elle.  
"Princesse du royaume, Princesse Okzanna Laducoeur, en tant que chef de la garde royale, je dois vous arr ter pour meurtre du prince, violance sur les soldats et vol d'armes royaux ! Suivez-nous pour la justice !" Je commen a trembler. La t te baiss e je tremblais, les gardes croyait que je me rendait et soupiraient. Seulement des son s' touff rent et en relevant ma t te, je riait.  
"Moi? M'arr ter ? La bonne blague ! hahaha !  
-Princesse par votre acte vous devez aller en prison !  
-Alors... attrapez-moi !" Sur ces mots de provocation, je courut rapidement et sauta avec beaucoup d'agilit pour planter l'un de mes gants dans le mur. Je m'accrochait de toute mes forces. Je savait que mes gardes n' taient pas du tout bon en sport, leur force taient mis rables, aussi petite que des souris affam s, leur agilit tait bien celle de gros canid s quand leur vitesse, elle ne vallait m me pas celle d'un singe. Le chef de la garde lui, pris un arc, encocha sa fl che et tira. Une douleur me traversa et je glissa. Mais je me rattrapa et en positionnant mes pieds face au mur, je me projeta un peu plus haut o je planta sur un rebors de fen tre ma seconde "serre". Il en tira plusieurs en m me temps, et les gardes tira avec leurs armes feu. Je me hissa vite sur l'avant de la vitre, et pousser par une force douloureuse, traversa le verre laissant parpill s les morceaux de verres par terre.

Dans une plaine, lointaine de toute civilation, une jeune personne erre seule en portant un lourd fardeau sur ses paules. Elle est bl ss e, du sang coulait de l o deux fl ches et une balle de fusil l'vait traversait. Mais avec persuasion, cette jeune du pr nom d'Okzanna, continue sans cesse, sa lutte pour rester en vie et continuer sa route pour pouvoir voir de nouveaux horizons et changer sa vie.  
Je marche pendants des heures, durant toute la nuit, j'en peux plus, j'abbandonne... Je m' ffronde terre. "N'abbandonne pas espoirs quand elle est juste l !'  
Que...qui me parle ?  
"Jeune princesse, toi qui d sire une vie meilleur."  
C'est trange...  
"Ouvres tes yeux, et regarde alors vers l'horizon !"  
J'ouvre mes yeux doucement et m'assois et je fixe au loin. Mais quelque chose m'emp che de voir plus loin que cette structure. Cette structure tr s grande, faite d'une pierre noir et violette rarissime chez nous. De l'Obsidienne sous force de rectangle, poser sur sa largeur. l'int rieur, il y avait du liquide, un liquide violet avec des particules qui en emane. "Qu'est-ce que c'est...?" me dis-je avant de me lever et de tourner autour, en bo tant. Je constate seulement apr s, que ce liquide sors de la roche situ en haut, et entre dans la roche situer en bas. Comme si, une fois en bas, elle passe par les coter pour pouvoir encore s' couler et ce, l'infinie. Je regarde autour de cette construction..."naturelle" mais rien, la plaine est perte de vue. Intrigu e, je touche la pierre. Je la retire vite en sachant qu'elle est aussi froide que l'hiver. Je la repose mais sur l'autre pilier de la structure et je retire encore une fois mais cette fois-ci, la pierre est aussi br lante que le feu. "Du bleu du froid mordant et le rouge des flammes ardents, peut- tre viens de l cette coloration violette..." Je m'approche du liquide. Je me penche, mais je pers l' quillibre cause de toute cette bataille. Je tombe dans le liquide. Ma vue se trouble, je vois le monde ondul , tourbillon dans cette couleur, puis prise de vertige, je m' vanouie.

"Authentification en cours ...  
Authentification termin e !

Nom d'utilisateur : Okzanna.

Mot de passe : inexistant.

Dirig e vers : Nozeyt.

ID : :25565

Statut : Citoyen.  
... " 


	3. Le réveil

Chapitre 3_Le r veil.

-...  
Regardant au loin, son arc la main et ses fl ches dans une autre. Il guetta l'horizon, silencieux. Cela va faire dix bonnes minutes maintenant, qu'il est seul. Au loin une vache et son petit. Il s'avan a prudamment encocha sa fl che, se pr para, et tira une fl che qui s'envelloppa de feu. Le baton tranchant traversa le veau et sa m re. Ils tomb rent terre et disparrurent et laiss rent du cuir et du steack cuit. Il ramassa son butin et continua sa chasse. Il leva la t te pour chercher le soleil et constata que cette derni re commencait se d cliner. Il acc l ra alors son pas. Il ne voulait pas se faire tuer par un de son esp ce mais sous forme putride et p rim e sortant de la terre et des profondeurs des grottes. Leurs peau tait verte, mais d'un vert beaucoup plus fon que son pull. La lune se leva et il n' tait qu' la lisi re de la for t, proche de la crevasse qui s pare la v g tation avec le sable. Il se pencha pour voir au fond de la crevasse. Il vit des araign es, des sac d'os, des homes putride et des sortes de... d'animal sur de petites pattes qui n'en forme que deux. Il recula un peu, pris de l' lan et sauta au-dessus de l' norme trou. Il r ussit attraper le bord d'une roche et a se hisser jusqu'en haut. Il tait ssoufl , ce n' tait pas tout les jours qu'il traversait la crevasse de cette mani re. Il continua alors son tour de marche, traversant le d sert froide pour retourner dans son chez lui. La nuit passa et il fut au sommet d'une colline de sable. Il regarda attentivement autour de ui pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas de monstres. Rien. Cependant son attention fut capt par une personne allong e par terre. V tue de noir et blanc. Il acourut vers la personne, la retourna et regarda son visage qui tait a moiti d'un des monstres qui tuer chaque jour et l'autre moiti tait celle d'un humain normal. Ont dirait que l'bscurit e du grand monstre noir au yeux violet, l'angloutissait peu peu...

Un peu plus t t, de mon coter. Je me r veille et me l ve. Je regarde autour de moi et je constate que je me trouve dans une plaine. Il y a des vaches, des poules et des moutons mais... ils sont bizzarre... Ils sont plus carr s, comme si c' tait des cubes. Je marche un peu mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai autant de difficult . Est-ce cause du choc ? Mais au faite...

"Authentification en cours ...  
Authentification termin e !

Nom d'utilisateur : Okzanna.

Mot de passe : inexistant.

Dirig e vers : Nozeyt.

ID : :25565

Statut : Citoyen.  
... "

Qu'est-ce que c' tait que cette voix ? Brefons, je continue ma route et je tombe sur un lac o je bois. Le reflet de l'eau me fait montrer mon apparence. Je recule tr s vite en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Je regarde mes bras ils ne sont plus les m me, ils sont car s ! Le reste de mon corps l'est aussi, quand ma t te... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet oeil ? L'esprit pr ocup e, je continue de marcher dans la plaine et la lune commence d cliner. Je marche toujours, en esp rant trouve quelqu'un o quelque chose qui pourra me dire o je suis, et pourquoi suis-je faite de cubes ? Alors une voix r sonne dans ma t te. "Tu devrais plut t te construire un abri pour la nuit ! " dit-elle. Je pense que ce n'est que mon immagination. Mais elle persiste, je finis enfin par r pondre.  
Okzanna -Quoi encore ? Qui es-tu? Pourquoi tu me parles ?  
Voix -Je suis ton guide, j'ai r ponse toute tes questions.  
Okzanna -Mais comment tu t'appelles ?  
Voix -Tu peux m'appelle La Voix, sache que je serait toujours pr s de toi si tu est en danger ou si quelque chose te d sole.  
Okzanna -... Bien alors dis-moi, o suis-je ?  
Voix -Tu as tr buch e, dans ton monde, sur une pierre, de l'obsidienne pour tre pr cise, cette pierre contenait un liquide violet, ce dernier n'est pas un liquide ordinaire, c'est un t l porteur. Okzanna -Comment a ?  
Voix -C'est le portail qui s'appelle : "Jouer destin et changer de vie." ce portail n'appara t qu'au personne qui souhaite vivre ailleurs, dans un monde part. C'est alors que si ont le traverse, nous sommes t l porter dans un jeu al atoire d'un grand gestionnaire infrmatique.  
Okzanna -/pense/ Gestionnaire informatique ?  
Voix -Ici, nous sommes Nozeyt ! Ce serveur est un bien sympathique monde survival mais o il faut faire attention aux monstres.  
Elle m'explique comment sa fonctionne, que faut-il faire, a r pondue certaines de mes questions mais... Je ne comprends rien du tout ! C'est quoi un ordinateur, un gestionnaire informatique, un jeu vid o, une console, internet... OU SUIS-JE TOMBEE ? Elle se tait enfin ! Je continuer ma route en attendant, en plein d'un milieu d'un desert cahotique et glaciale, je marche en vitant toutes choses suspect. Cependant, cela va faire maintenant plusiseurs jours que je n'ai pas mang ! Je meure de faim... En plein milieu de la nuit, du d sert, une ombre s'effondre sur le sol, affam e moiti morte. Une personne courre vers elle. Il avait des cheveux noirs magnifique comme les t n bres, des yeux vert meuraudes clatant, un pull vert avec les innitialles "NZ" sur son dos, un jean noir et des chaussures vertes, sur sa t te il y avait un casque vert et blanc, croire qu'il aime beaucoup le vert notre ami. C'est alors qu'avec le peu de force qui me reste, j'entends quand m me sa voix douce et claire, avec un son de panique disant : "Hey ! Est-ce que a va ?" Je perds alors conscience. 


End file.
